Terror from the sky
by kayleigh24
Summary: What to do if you are bored out of your mind? Do something stupid! Summary sucks I know...!


I wrote this together with a friend of mine, on fanfic known as Darth Oddish…we has so much fun writing it…hope it's fun reading as well!

I looked out the window, and sighed. Today sucks, there's nothing to do. Nothing at all. And of course the weather isn't helping much either! So here I am, sitting in front of my window staring out to…watching the pouring rain falling down.

Just my luck too, nobody answers the phone, could have something to do with the fact that all of my friends are on holiday. And for those of you who haven't guessed it yet…I AM BORED OUT OF MY MIND!

So finally with nothing else left to do, I decided to do my…yes my…oh god…my homework.

I picked up my pen and began with my English essay.

After hours of sitting there in my chair, with little inspiration…it hit me! Well it hit the window to be exact, a bird flew into my window…leaving my window with all sorts of smut on it! Damn I hate birds, THAT'S WHEN I KNEW WHAT TO WRITE…

Terror from the sky

Do you hate it when you are lying in your bed and a plane flies by and wakes you up (for the 6th time TODAY!). Do you get aggravated when your home lies next to an airport? Do feel sorry for yourself when you are walking the dog? Yes, Yes, Yes, the answer is Yes. Know the terror truly begins, even if your home is in the middle of nowhere with not a plane in sight, you still live next to the airport. THE AIRPORT OF BIOLOGICAL DESTRUCTIVENESS aka birds. Therefore our statement: Birds should not be allowed to fly (yes at all!).

First off, they pollute. They pollute the air in which we have to live as well. Not only do they just take a dump everywhere, but they also use our oxygen (which we NEED, BADLY!) and fume out C02 gases which enhances global warming. By doing that they raise the see level and destroy all other mammals on earth. Therefore one could conclude that birds have evil plans with the world.

Besides comparing them with Stalin and or Mao have the ability to effectively execute suicide missions on OUR planes. That is just their revenge for our resistance against gravity and their monopolistic rule of the sky. They fly up with the intention to get "trapped" into an engine and die, along with ONE LITTLE BIRD goes an entire plane. Yes, four hundred of us for one of them. Fair, I do not think so…

As if that was not enough they also spread the bird flue, infecting millions of us. Yes, again they turn the tables on us, like the advanced species they think they are. Humans have agreed not to use biological weapons, but birds however are a different case. They use biological weapons at every chance they get. They just love it, do they not?

But that is not enough for them…nooo!! They even target the weaker in our community; little old ladies. The little old friendly nice ladies try to make amends for the prolonged lifetime war between man and bird, but what do they get: no concessions on the other side, and a garden that is destroyed. Because you see, they attack the bird food that they display in the garden and wreck havoc on everything you tried to make look nice in the summer. So that next summer you can start over again, on your once so perfect garden. The bastards.

So as you can see birds may not be allowed to fly because if they do not fly, they can not get around (because they have not invented public transportation…yet). If they can not fly and can not get around they will cease to terrorize us. Take them out of the sky, knock 'em dead, use your shot gun if you must. But what ever you do, try to put a stop to this eternal fight. Because, we need to survive (we had the whole evolution thing and should live to benefit this) and they are just as wicked, as evil, as slimy, as redundant, as low to the ground, as screwing, as attention seeking buggers, as low life scum of the earth while flying in the air as ever. Our solution: take of their wings and put them in New Zealand.

Needless to say, I got a A ++ !!!

AU

We don't hate birds, actually had/have birds…but come on…it is annoying when they crap on your head!!

We actually had to write an essay for English class and we turned this one in, there was no comments on it…weird!

Yes pointless fanfic…but still, hoped you lieked it!


End file.
